Chapter Five ,` Eyes Of Ryu's.
I couldn't find chi anywhere,It's just like he just vanished into thin air with these spaces,For all i know he could be next to me in another space and i wouldn't know it. When i was walking the opposite way of those girls,I heard something breathing heavily,Like someone was dying right infront of me with several wounds. I looked at a staircase where the noise was coming from. Chi was lying on the ground breathing heavily with one eye missing,his torso stabbed all the way through in the hip as maggots crawled in his wound. He was barely alive. "Chi!" I screamed but he gave no reply,I rushed up to him and brought out bandages,tending to his wounds. "Dammit Chi....Don't die on me." I finished tending to his wounds and his back moved a bit in a painful way. He looked up weakly at me with his one eye "Ryu...W-what are you doing e-ere'...." He asked weakly with a voice that sounded crooked and rusty with pain. "...Some charm Naomi wanted to do brought me here...I'm still lookin' for her. *sigh* Besides,I knew this was going to happen anyways...She forced me to do the god-forsaken thing." I replied in a someway pissed voice. Chi got in a silent way as if he were dead. Then i noticed blood coming from his ear. I thought fast and put him on my back and rushed to the infirmary just in time to stop the bleeding. /I heard running going pass the door but i ignored it. Then the running came back and stopped at the door. A girl in some sort of costume with yellow hair and blue hair look at me in a bit of suprise. "Eeek!!! Who are you!?" She hid her face when she asked this. "Ryu Nakashima...You?" "E-eh...R-rin Kagamine..." In a shaky voice she replied. "Nice to meet y-" Thudding came up to the door "The hell?" I said looking at the door. "Come hereee little girl...I have a nice suprise for you!" A insane laugh came from outside the door like someone was going to be killed by that voice. "It's him!" Rin exclaimed worried. "Who's "Him"?!" I said in a questioned but also rushed voice. "I found a guy staring at a corpse...which was him,so i asked him if he was ok and he lunged at me with a knife!" Rin exclaimed in a worried voice as the knob turned. The man had brown hair,a black uniform with red stripes on the places where there's buttons and a black shirt over his shoulder. "I found you!~" The man lunged at Rin but before he even got near her,i tackled the guy down and striked my ax into his neck,cutting his head from his body. Rin screamed in horror as she saw what i did and gagged. "There...We're safe..." Rin looked at me in a horrified look as i said that. It looked like she was looking above me a bit instead. I looked up and saw Seiko's ghost and she kissed me on the cheek and disappeared like the wind. I blushed wildly as that happened and Rin looked at me with a questioned look. "I-it's nothing!" I said embarassed that i was kissed apon the cheek at a time like this. "I'll be going now...T-thank you ryu..." Rin rushed off after saying that. It seempt she had no interest in me. I waited for Chi to wake up after that bad injury. 'He'll be fine....Right?' I thought to myself as i got up from the table i was sitting on. 'Maybe he'll wake up and stay on the bed...' I thought that as i walked out of the door looking for Naomi.